CRAZIER
by dialvian
Summary: SONGFIC. bagaimana kegilaan Draco akan sosok Harry Potter. OOC, typo  maybe . hope you like it, guys :


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift**

**I only own the plot**

**Warn: SONGFIC | OOC | TYPO | alur gak jelas | dll.**

**Pair: Drarry / Harco**

**Happy reading, hope you like it **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crazier **

**I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>'Til you open the door<br>There's so much more**

Selama ini aku tak pernah mengharapkan apapun dalam hidup. Lahir dari keluarga bangsawan yang tersohor yang sekaligus pengikut setia Pangeran Kegelapan. Sejak kecil aku sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang yang jahat. Aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun takdir membawaku. Layaknya mengikuti kemanapun angin membawaku. Tak pernah aku mencoba berontak. Bahkan ketika pangerna kegelapan memberiku tugas untuk membunuh Dumbledore pun aku tak mencoba untuk berontak. Aku pasrah akan nasibku. Menyerah pada takdir yang sangat kejam untukku.

Hingga suatu saat aku melihat dirinya. pemuda yang selama ini menjadi musuh kaumku. Musuh tuanku. Yang otomatis menjadi musuhku. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The-Chosen-One. Dan entah apa lagi julukan baginya. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut berantakan dan iris hijau cemerlang bak emerald. Dia. Sosok Harry Potter. Berdiri di ambang pintu Menara Astronomi di mana diriku berada saat ini. Tidak. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu aku di sini? Aku sungguh tidak ingin ia melihat sisi lemahku. Menangis? Sungguh bukan sifat seorang Mlafoy, terlebih lagi bagi Pelahap Maut sepertiku.

"Malfoy," ucap suara yang aku yakin adalah miliknya. Tak ada seorang pun di sini selain kami berdua. "Manangis lagi, eh?"

Lagi? Jadi selama ini ia tahu bahwa aku sering menangis seorang diri di tempat ini? Bodoh kau, Draco. Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini? Seharusnya kau memantrai ruangan ini agar tak bisa dikunjungi seorang pun. "Bukan urusanmu, Potter. Pergilah." desisku menahan amarah tanpa berbalik untuk memandangnya

**I've never seen it before  
>I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings<br>But you came along and you changed everything  
><strong>

"Menangislah, Malfoy. Kau juga manusia. Kau berhak untuk menangis. Kau berhak untuk mengeluarkan isi hatimu. Tubuhmu tak akan mampu menanggung semuanya seorang diri. Kau butuh seseorang di sampingmu," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang sunguh-sungguh. Bisa kudengar helaan napasnya. Seolah ia lelah. "Perang sudah berakhir, Malfoy. Tak bisakah kau membaur dengan yang lain? Semua orang telah memaafkan keluargamu. Kau telah diterima kembali."

"Pergilah, Potter. Aku tak mau dengar lagi." kataku dengan sedikit membentak. Berharap ia akan segera pergi. Aku tak akan tahan mendengar suaranya itu. Membuatku semakin tak bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya. Perasaan? Ya, aku, Draco Malfoy dengan bodohnya telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Potter.

"Tidak, Malfoy. Dengar, aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu. Aku… aku akan terus berada di manapun kau berada. Aku—"

"Cukup, Potter! Tutup mulutmu itu dan pergi dari sini!" teriakku padanya seraya berbalik menghadapnya.

"Malfoy! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan aku sebentar saja?" dia balas meneriakiku.

Maka aku pun diam. Dengan malas aku mendengarkan perkataannya. Sungguh, ingin sekali aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sosok di hadapanku ini. Namun otak Malfoy-ku tak mengizinkannya. Terlalu angkuh, kuakui itu.

"Aku tak peduli masa lalumu, aku tak peduli kau menganggapku gila setelah ini, aku tak peduli dunia akan menentangnya. Aku… aku mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy."

**You lift my feet off the ground,  
>Spin me around,<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling,<br>And I'm lost in your eyes,  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier<br>**

Apa katanya barusan? Apa ini mimpi atau hayalanku saja? Harry Potter mencintaiku? Ini gila. Ya, kurasa aku sudah gila. Kutatap matnya dalam-dalam. Emerald itu seolah menghinoptisku. Aku merasa tersesat di dalam emerald cemerlang miliknya. Kurasakan diriku tak lagi menapak di bumi. Seolah terbang dan akhirnya aku tejatuh. Jatuh dalam pesona iris hijau cemerlang yang juga menatapku. Sungguh, Potter, kau membuatku semakin gila. Tidak cukupkah Voldemort yang membuatku gila dengan tugas-tugas yang diembankannya padaku dulu? Dan sekarang ditambah dengan kau. Gila. Ya, kau sudah semakin gila, Draco.

"Draco," kudengar suara itu memanggilku. Suara Harry Potter. "Aku tahu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Selamat tinggal." Dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Aku menghentikannya dengan menahan lengannya. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku jujur pada perasaanku. Aku ingin ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. "Kau juga harus mendengarku, Harry Potter. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tanpa menjawab, ia langsung meraihku ke dalam pelukkannya. Sungguh, aku tak pernah sebahagia ini. Tidak bahkan ketika orangtuaku memberiku sapu terbang terbaru sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku. Hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa hangat. Apa benar ini nyata? Andai ini hanya mimpi, kumohon, jangan ada yang membangunkanku. Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya, berada dalam dekapannya. Berada di sisinya tanpa ada kepura-puraan lagi.

**I watched from a distance as you  
>Made life your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know<br>How that would feel  
>And you made it so real<br>You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>You opened my eyes and you made me believe<br>**

Esoknya, ia mengajakku ke Hogsmeade. Aku menunggunya di Menara Astronomi. Tempat pertama kalinya kami berbagi kehangatan. Tempat kami saling jujur terhadap satu sama lain. Tempatku merubah hidupku lebih baik lagi. Dengan Harry ada di sisiku.

Kulihat dari jauh ia berjalan menuju ke tempatku berada. Rasa berdebar seketika menghampiriku. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya bagiku berkencan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai. Sebelumnya para gadis yang kencan denganku hanya memandang status keluargaku dan ketampananku saja. Bahagia. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Tapi apa ia merasakan hal yang sama? Apa hanya aku saja yang merasakannya?

"Draco, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Ron dan Hermione memintaku menunggu mereka sebentar." ucapnya ketika telah tiba di hadapanku.

Aku mendengus. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku menunggu, Harry." Aku memasang wajah kesal. Tentu saja hanya topeng. Karena dalam hati aku gembira tak terkira hanya kerena melihat wajahnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Draco. Aku akan lakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku." katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Apa saja? Benarkah? Aku diam dam hanya menatap emeraldnya lekat-lekat. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana, namun aku tak menemukannya. Mata itu begitu jernih. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, Harry. Kau siap untuk pergi sekarang?"

Senyumnya terkembang cerah. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Dan aku yakin ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Ia juga mencintaiku sama besarnya. Perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Keraguan yang tadi sempat kurasakan hilang saat itu juga.

Ia mengangguk dan meraih tanganku untuk kemudian digenggamnya. "Harry, apa tidak apa jika kita berpegangan tangan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan di koridor yang cukup ramai dipenuhi oleh pada murid yang juga ingin pergi ke Hogsmeade.

"Aku tak peduli pada pandangan orang lain. Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal, bukan? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Ah, kau takut para pemujamu pergi?" jawabnya dengan terkekeh.

"Yang benar saja. Aku justru senang jika mereka semua pergi." kataku seraya mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kulakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya seraya mengecup pipiku. Dapat kulihat banyak murid-murid yang memekik melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Kutil Merlin!"

"Aku pasti berhalusinasi."

"Harry Potter dengan Draco Malfoy?"

"Ah, mereka manis sekali."

"Betapa bahagianya jadi mereka!"

Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah saat ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh leluhur keluarga Malfoy jika melihat salah satu penerusnya melakukan hal ini di tempat umum? "Harry. Kau…"

"Ayolah, Malfoy, buka matamu. Tak ada yang mencemooh kita. justru mereka senang melihat kita bersama, bahkan beberapa ada yang iri."

"Terserah kau, Harry." Jawabku singkat. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang mengundang perhatian tadi. Dan bisa kulihat ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku barusan.

Akhirnya kami tiba di desa Hogsmeade. Desa terdekat dengan Hogwarts. Harry mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Sebuah taman yang tertutup salju. Kami duduk bersandar pada batu besar yang ada di sana.

"Maaf." Kudengar suaranya yang pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya.

"Kelakuanku tadi. Kau tidak menyukainya, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya… terkejut."

Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapku. Mata hijau cemerlangnya memandangku dengan intens. Membuatku balas menghadapnya dan menatap keindahan matanya.

"Draco… kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu." Jawabku pelan.

"Jadilah milikku. Selamanya. Aku tahu pasti sulit bagimu. Terlebih lagi bagi orangtuamu untuk menerima hubungan seperti ini. Tapi, draco, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku ini. Aku bersumpah akan terus mencintaimu, dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku bersumpah, Draco.

**Baby you showed me what living is for  
>I don't want to hide anymore<br>**

Beberapa detik aku hanya terdiam. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa diriku akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia telah menunjukkan hal yang bahkan tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Kutatap lebih dalam iris hijau cemerlangnya. Semakin aku menatapnya, semakin aku yakin bahwa ia adalah orangnya. Orang yang akan merubah semuanya. Merubah diriku. Merubah duniaku. Merubah hidupku yang dahulu gelap gulita kini menjadi terlihat cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan yang dulunya tak pernah kurasakan.

Ya, ia telah memberiku alasan untuk hidup. Aku akan memulai hidup baru bersamanya. Aku, Draco Malfoy, tidak akan sembunyi lagi di balik topeng kegelapan.

"Aku bersedia menjadi milikmu, Harry." Jawabku dengan mantap. Tak ada keraguan lagi dalam diriku. Draco Malfoy mencintai Herry Potter seperti ia mencintaiku.

Kurasakan ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mendekapku dan menyatukan bibir kami dalam ciuman yang lembut dan manis.

"Sungguh Harry, kau membuatku semakin gila akan dirimu." ujarku setelah kami mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

"Dan kurasa aku lebih gila karena mencintai pemuda gila sepertimu, Draco." ujarnya seraya kembali memenjarakan tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

**You lift my feet off the ground,  
>Spin me around,<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling<br>And I'm lost in your eyes,  
>You make me crazier, crazier<br>Crazier, crazier**

**-fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeay, publish fic lagi. Kali ini songfic. My first songfic. Padahal masih punya hutang sekuel My First Crush, FF ku sebelumnya.**

**Saya mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk reader dan reviewer di FF ku yang sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**Oke, back to the story, what do you think?**

**Please leave some comment, concrit, or anything with review this fic.**

**THANK YOU **


End file.
